fatal_crimesfandomcom-20200215-history
Irene McElroy
Irene McElroy was a famous blue jazz singer from New Orleans, she was also the wife and murderer of Connor McElroy, a manipulative banker. Irene appeared in the episode "The Digital Drama" (S07E07). Despite all the media gossips, Irene never enjoyed being married with Connor; she could not bear being in the same room with him for the future years to come. So, Irene decided to cope with this situation by focusing on her singing career in the La Casa De Crescendo musical theatre. According to Irene, it was her second home; a place where she could escape from Connor's banking madness. But, when Connor decided to sell the theatre to build a fancy hotel. Irene could not bear Connor ruining her career and having to stick with his banking business. She decided to kill Connor, considering that a divorce would be too messy. Irene began plotting her husband's murder. First, Irene discovered her husband's involvement in a dating site, where she saw a certain Cristina Hernandez threatening to kill Connor. Irene decided to frame "Cristina" for the murder. Then, at the night of the murder, Irene made him fall asleep in his room (via hidden gas tanks) and then steal his phone. While she was in the middle of her concert in the theatre, Connor was unconscious in his study, indicating that Connor had been dead at the time of the concert, giving herself an alibi. Irene supported this by holding a charade by ringing her husband's phone, supposedly panicking that Connor was not answering, hinting to her agent Phillip Davidson that Connor was dead during the concert. By the time Irene and Phillip arrived back to the McElroy home, Irene snuck to the backyard and shot Connor to death through the window, to give an indication that the killer shot through the window (due to gunpowder residue). Irene snuck back into the house, into the study and remove the gas tank and planted the phone. Irene then screamed to alarm Phillip in discovering Connor's dead body. Later, upon the police discovering Cristina's account, Irene pointed the blame to the person behind the Cristina persona to cast suspicion away from her. The police were able to arrest employee Sam Conroy for Connor's murder. However, detective Edwin Goodman was not convinced that Sam was the killer. Then, Edwin and the police were able to reveal Cristina as Connor's secretary, Carol Westin, who was in love with him, only to reject her, leading Carol to threaten Connor through the Cristina account to vent her anger. But Carol was not the killer either. However, Edwin was able to pinpoint Irene as the killer when Edwin has discovered a document that indicated Connor purchasing the theatre and the plans of the hotel to go along with it (accessed by Phillip, Irene's agent). Another evidence that proved Irene's involvement in the murder – Connor's phone, which was stained with Irene's perfume. The phone would determine that Irene took the phone to stage her alibi. Ultimately, with all these evidence connecting together, it would be able to incriminate Irene as Connor's killer. Irene confessed in killing her husband and was placed under arrest. Category:Characters Category:Murderer Category:Arrested Category:Antagonist Category:Suspect Category:Criminal